1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to remote control technology, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method for controlling cameras using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, cameras are used to perform security surveillance by capturing videos of specified regions. The cameras, such as pan tilt zoom (PTZ) cameras, may be controlled by people through a control system, such as a control operation to move the cameras, or adjust focuses of the cameras, for example. However, the control system is generally installed in a computer server.
Thus, people have to monitor the specified regions by watching the videos through one or more monitor screens connected to the computer server. If people leave the monitor screens, then they cannot watch the videos. That is, the cameras cannot be controlled by people at anywhere.